In some complex manufacturing applications, it may be difficult to accurately identify a particular part in the constructed environment. For example, an aircraft may be constructed based on a design plans that detail where each part is located and how they are intended to fit together. However, it may be difficult for a person to identify exactly which part he or she is looking at when they are interacting with the assembled aircraft, for purposes of installation verification, inspection, or defect investigation and troubleshooting, among other possibilities. Further, some areas of an assembled aircraft may be very compact, and it they may be difficult to access and consequently view these areas with the naked eye. Moreover, some manufacturing environments may include hazardous conditions, such as live electrical circuits, hazardous temperatures, and perhaps hazardous gases.
What is needed is a wearable sensor system that may allow a user to intuitively and relatively safely gather data using a plurality of different sensors, and which may allow the user to locate and identify parts within a complex manufacturing environment.